The present invention relates, generally, to containers and, more specifically, to a new closure structure and to containers, cartons and the like utilizing such a closure.
A variety of containers and associated closing structures are well known in the art. Many of these may be constructed from a single pre-cut blank. Examples of such containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,843,308, 3,107,042, and 3,254,825. In these containers the closure structure operates to open or close in response to forces applied normal to the plane of the closure when closed; that is, telescoping of the side walls operates to open and close the top of the container.
The present invention is characterized by a novel arrangement of side panels and apertures which operates to form a closure structure or access passageway for the container in response to rotation of the upper portion of the container relative to the lower portion thereof.
Containers employing the novel design of the present invention can be constructed from a single pre-cut blank such that the container is a one-piece unit. Moreover, containers having an even number of sides may be collapsed to form a generally flat package even after substantially complete assembly from the cut blank. Thus, the container may be conveniently and economically shipped or stored either before or after use.